goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Wears A Bad Behavior Alarm To School
Eric Wears A Bad Behavior Alarm To School is the tenth episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. Plot: Eric is forced to wear a bad behaviour alarm to school because his parents can not stand his nonsense, and neither could his teacher. What he did all day instead was not what they had hoped for, so Eric digs himself deeper and ends up in trouble. Script (We open to Eric and his mother in the sitting room. Eric's mother is cross with his son and has had it with his bad behavior.) KIMBERLY: Eric you have been a very bad boy yesterday! You're going to have a bad behavior alarm attached to your pants! ERIC: (yells in pain as he has his alarm fitted on) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! This hurts! I can't be this way for the next several hours! KIMBERLY: Too bad, Eric! It's what you get for putting a wasp's nest in the teacher's lounge! (Eric starts to cry) KIMBERLY: Don't you start crying young man! It's your own fault! (Eric is shocked as he is almost late) ERIC: Uh oh it's the bus gotta scram! (Eric runs out of the house and on the bus) KIMBERLY: (sighs with regret) What did I just do? (cut to school corridor. Brian the bully makes fun of Eric.) BRIAN (BULLY): Oh would you look at that? It's the little nerd who always gets in trouble at school! ERIC: (angry) Shut the (CENSORED) up Brian! You're nowhere near good behaviour either! (Brian is angry, and Eric is shocked. Bad behaviour alarm sounds.) ALARM: Cussed at student. ERIC: Did I mean to do that? Oh what the heck he deserved it anyway. (Just then Principal Lawrence arrived, angry) PRINCIPAL: Eric you must go to lunch detention for bullying one of my students! ERIC: (angry) I hate you, Principal! You're nothing but trash! As a matter of fact, I will throw you away! (Eric is shocked and so is his Principal as the alarm went off again!) ALARM: Insulted Principal ERIC: (ashamed) Oh no my parents will kill me when I get home! I'll get grounded for sure! PRINCIPAL: (angry) Eric. My office. Now! (cut to office where Eric and the Principal are sitting.) Eric, whatever that alarm was, I heard it go off twice. What is it? ERIC: (lying) It's a good behaviour notification device! ALARM: Lied PRINCIPAL: (furious, voice changed to Scary Voice) O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OH ERIC YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THOSE THINGS IN SCHOOL! LET ME CHECK THAT THING! A BAD BEHAVIOUR ALARM? ERIC: (shocked) Yes, my Mum put it on me this morning. PRINCIPAL: (voice changed back to Lawrence) Go to lunch detention now! ERIC: (runs away crying) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (cut to lunch detention room) MS JENNY: You're the only one in this room so far today, that's a record indeed, now why are you here? ERIC: (crying) The principal sent me here for calling him trash and wanting to throw him away. (A dark-skinned guy with dark-reddish brown hair, a teal-green ushanka/beanie, mid-green shirt, gold watch and diamond bling, sky blue pants and golden-brown shoes named Shane walks in, furious because he was given a lunch detention.) SHANE: Lunch detention again! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Eric puts on a scheming expression, Shane tries to push him out of the way) Out of my way, freakin loser! (A violent fistfight breaks out between the two, which is censored by a mosaic, because you don't to see this. Then Shane is knocked down, unconscious. Eric is shocked with what he did and so is Ms Jenny.) ALARM: Beat up student. ERIC: (shocked) Man I'm gonna be in so much trouble when I get home. MS JENNY: Eric you're too bad for lunch detention. That's it you're going to the trouble room after school. ERIC: (annoyed) I hate you, Ms Jenny. I hate you so much, I wish you were fired. ALARM: Back-talked to lunch detention teacher. ERIC: (shocked, ashamed) Mum and Dad are going to kill me. MS JENNY: (stern) That's it Eric you're staying in the trouble room for 3 hours. ERIC: (crying) No no no please no! I will be grounded for sure! MS JENNY: (stern) It's what you deserve, it's what you get - 3 hours after school. (concerned, looking over Shane) Are you OK? (Eric pushes Ms Jenny and makes her land on top of Shane) ALARM: Knocked down teacher. MS JENNY: (furious) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (stands up and scolds Eric, who is shocked) Eric you are so in deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep trouble! You will stay in the Trouble Room for 6 hours! ERIC: Oh no oh no oh no oh no! (TIME CARD: After school...) (Eric is sent to the Trouble Room by Ms Jenny. Mr Prickly is the Trouble Room teacher for the day as the Demon who led it was on break at the time.) MR PRICKLY: Welcome to the Trouble Room. Please read the rules. (RULES ARE AS FOLLOWS:) (Rule 1 - No touching each other Rule 2 - No talking or swearing Rule 3 - No sleeping Rule 4 - No eating, drinking or chewing gum Rule 5 - Stay on task Rule 6 - No mobile phones or other electronic devices Rule 7 - No help/asking questions Rule 8 - Stay in your seat; no getting up Rule 9 - No leaving the room, not even for bathroom breaks Rule 10 - Breaking either of those rules results in disciplinary action, suspension or expulsion) ERIC: Hello Mr Prickly, sorry about what I said to the Principal earlier. MR PRICKLY: (angry) You just broke Rule 2 O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OH! ALARM: Broke rule in trouble room. (then, cover your ears, here it comes, for it's very loud...) ALERT! MR PRICKLY: (very furious, voice changes to Scary Voice) O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OH! ERIC I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! USUALLY I SAY "GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW" BUT TODAY YOU ARE SUCH A BAD BOY YOU WILL GO HOME NOW! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 4844449246724727651225587611121821562174 DAYS! ERIC: (ashamed, annoyed) Screw this stupid behaviour alarm, I want to throw it away! (cut to home where Eric is scolded by his parents) KIMBERLY: Eric I can't believe you got suspended from school! And how do you explain this? (shows him the paper from the bad behaviour alarm.) DIESEL: This came out of the home alarm system. All these happened, didn't it? ERIC: I hate to admit that, but yes, it did. DIESEL: (angry, and Eric starts crying) O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OH Eric Walter Smith! This has got to be the worst thing you have ever done! KIMBERLY: I can't believe you did this! Not even the home alarm system stopped you! DIESEL: You are grounded, you're grounded, you're so grounded, you're just grounded, oh wait you're not, but wait you're still grounded! KIMBERLY: This means no TV, no iPod, no iPhone, no movies, no video games, no girlfriends, no GoAnimate, no YouTube, no PlayStation, no computer, no mall, no fun, no life and furthermore! DIESEL: Now go to bed now! (TO BE CONTINUED... Stay tuned for Episode 11, when Eric meets a girl the same age as him and Julie, whose name is Emma (Brian's girlfriend?), and the both of them encounter Brian and a girl neither of them knew before, whose name is Catherine.) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Eric Episodes Category:Episodes